Brain Warp
Brain Warp is an electronic audio game designed and showcased by Big Monster Toys, and was manufactured and published by Tiger Electronics and released on June 16, 1996.Brain Warp Trademark In this game, players follow the spoken instructions from sound files spoken from the game unit. The player has to rotate the game in different directions so that the correct color is facing upwards Its catchphrase which the voice says before a game begins is: "If you don't keep up with me, you're finished!". When you fail a game, the game unit will say "this game is finished" and then it will say "wanna warp again" A Star Wars version titled Death Star Escape was released by Tiger Electronics in 1997 and the games are called Challenges.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rlc_c1-JkM YouTube Demonstration Video of Death Star Escape Overview The spherical unit has six colored knobs - purple, red, green, white, orange and yellow - with numbers on them, and a blue base. A second version was released in 2002 with a translucent black base. The voice calls out a color, a number, or both, depending on the game selected, and the player flips the unit so that the correct knob is facing upwards. After every four points, the game becomes faster. If the player responds incorrectly, the round is ended and the unit will make a raspberry sound. There are six games in total - three where the player has to follow the command, one memory game that uses a combination of colors and numbers, a code buster game and a game called Pass Attack where players have to make up their own pattern. When the game has finished, the electronic unit will say "This game is finished!" After a pause the game will encourage the player to play the game again by saying "Wanna warp again?" In Brain Warp, the player can select between one of the six different games. Brain Warp | Board Game. BoardGameGeek. Retrieved on 2013-09-27. The Star Wars version is grey and each knob has the same colors from Brain Warp but has a Star Wars character which include: # Luke Skywalker # Princess Leia # C-3PO # R2-D2 # Chewbacca # Han Solo In 2007, a follow up to Brain Warp was released by Hasbro called Hyperslide which features the Code Buster game from Brain Warp and has four discs which all have a different color. Games History The game was the most popular in Duracell's Kids' Choice National Toy Survey in 1996. During the manufacturing process, there were some units of Brain Warp that contained an earlier revision of the game, which can be called version 1.0 or version 2.0. The 2.0 version was able to work better with faster speeds between 36-44 points on the three reflex games, Colors, Numbers and Combo than the original 1.0 version. the newer 2.0 version has a green arrow on the bottom of the brain warp logo on the purple knob. The older 1.0 version also had some unused sound files in test mode and had a different background music compared to the newer 2.0 version. Also, there was a bug in the older 1.0 version that lead to the voice and sound effects not in the right pitch against the music. This also happened with Hasbro's Bop It Extreme and Tiger's Boogey Ball game. the older 1.0 version does not respond best to fast movements. so if you want to buy a brain warp, look for the one with a green arrow on the bottom of the logo on the purple knob. To access the test mode in Brain Warp, one must detach the yellow/six knob containing the batteries, remove the batteries, and reinsert them while holding the unit with the purple/one knob (2.0 with green arrow on bottom of logo or 1.0 with the blue arrow on bottom of logo) facing the upwards position, and then pressing the button. Catchphrases Each Tiger Electronics brain game has several catchphrases including: Standard Brain Warp *"Get ready to play Brain Warp. Select game." *"Follow my commands." *"If you don't keep up with me, you're finished!" *"This game is finished!" *"Wanna warp again?" *"Player N'' wins with ''N points." (and variants thereof) *"You broke the code!" (upon successfully completing a round of "Code Buster") Star Wars Version *"If you're ready to be tested by the Death Star, select your challenge." *"You must be paced with my commands." *"You have survived and destroyed the Death Star. You win!" *"One of you will be chosen to prove yourself." *"May the force be with you." *"Challenger N'' wins with ''N points." *"This battle is done." Brain Shift *"Alright! Get your brain in gear and let's play Brain Shift!" *"OK, listen up. Get your brain in gear and let's play Brain Shift!" *"Now choose your game." *"Now how many shifters do we have?" *"Sorry, Player N'', you're out!" *"Sorry, Player ''N, should've been (color)." *"You all crashed, OK. Repeat that round again." *"You shift what I call." *"Remember the pattern, then shift it." *"Find the secret shift pattern. You have sixty seconds to shift it or you crash." *"Remember the location of the six sounds. Shift all six and win." *"Sorry, player one, you crashed! You have N'' shifts." *"You completed ''N shifts in N'' seconds." *"Now find the pattern of ''N shifts. Start on (color)!" *"This game is over." Brain Shift On September 6, 1998,Brain Shift Trademark Tiger Electronics released a sister game to Brain Warp, a tabletop electronic audio game called Brain Shift featuring a stick shift for game input.Brain Shift Instruction Manual, Hasbro Players move a 'stick shift' to respond to voice commands and sound patterns. In certain game modes, the game becomes increasingly fast. The game requires close attention, and teaches children to recognize and replicate patterns. It came second in the 1998 Duracell Kids' Choice National Toy Survey, and gained a "Seal of Approval" from the US-based National Parenting Center. The hype around the release by Tiger Electronics of the Furby at the same time allowed the company to concentrate its marketing on Brain Shift. This game has two different versions of introduction. It either says "Ok, listen up" or "Alright!" followed by its catchphrase, "Get your brain in gear and let's play Brain Shift." This game has six colors: red, green, yellow, blue, orange and white. The game will then say "Now choose your game". Some units of Brain Shift glitch on low batteries depending on what electronics are operating the unit. It will cut out several parts of the audio file with either some background distortion, or in a very rare instance, the voice will try to say "You shift" but doesn't say the whole phrase properly. There will also be small crackling sounds whilst the lights are flashing. As the batteries get lower, some Brain Shift units have been known to loose their memory and start counting random players who are considered 'out' of the game or have crashed. The counting will max out at number 69 and eventually mix with the colors. There are six different games: After choosing a game, the voice will then say "Now how many shifters do we have?" The number of players will be selected and then the game will give a short explanation of how the game is played and then the game will commence. Some units of Brain Shift had a 'Tiger recommends Duracell' sticker attached to where the batteries are inserted. All sealed units had the stickers on the back of the packaging. This was because at that time, Tiger was allowed to promote Duracell batteries on their games. If the user press 'on' and 'pause' buttons on the front of the device and inserts one of the top right, bottom left and bottom right battery whilst there are three batteries in the unit, the game will enter test mode and play Happy Birthday To You using the sound that plays the melody during the game. Each color on the test mode will test different functions of the game. If the 'pause' button is pressed whilst in test mode, the user will be able to test the stick shift and the game will say the number followed by the colour. Also, the game has an intelligent voice announcement system which tells the player who is out and who wins in a multiplayer game with 2-4 shifters playing. In 2017, a remake of the game was being made by a team of Freelancers who published the game without the project manager's permission on the Google Play store. The project manager has been working with other freelancers to make a bug-free build with a new version (version 1.01) and will be released to iOS once it's ready. In June 2018, the iOS version of Mob Shift version 1.03 was released. The project manager says that there are only two more versions of Mob Shift left to update for all platforms, 1.04 and 2.0. In version 1.04, all known audio issues with be fixed and will include a quit button for the PC and Mac builds. For version 2.0, it will be the biggest update which will include better scripting for the game and an online leaderboards. In November 2018, the Android version of Mob Shift developed by DO PLAY was removed due to a copyright issue submitted to Google by Samtastic Games. The most genuine version of Mob Shift is version 1.04 available on the iTunes Store. A final version 2.0 is expected to be released in 2019 developed by 3rdeyes Infotech. In Unity, this is project 3.0 as there was a 2.0 in development but it eventually got scrapped and the project manager decided not to spend any more money on it. Brain Bash The first game from the Brain Family was released in 1994 by Tiger called Brain Bash. The game has four purple buttons and four yellow buttons. The game has five games that play in order. They all involve math. The main game is called Touch Command. The electronic voice issues voice commands to the players such as "One touch one." Player one touches the yellow one button and then press purple one button.http://www.hasbro.com/common/instruct/92869E30-D56F-E112-4D20786BCBDABFED.pdf Tiger Brain Bash Instructions See also * Bop It * Simon (game) References External links * Brain Warp instructions from Hasbro. Category:Audio games Category:Handheld electronic games Category:1990s toys Category:Tiger handheld games